1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power generation. More particularly, this invention relates to power generated from solar energy utilizing a closed-loop refrigerant system in which a circulating refrigerant drives an alternator or generator to produce electrical energy.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exist many types of systems designed to generate electrical power. Most dominant is that of an electrical power plant in which steam is generated to drive one or more generators to produce electrical power. Another system comprises the use of photovoltaic systems in which solar energy is converted into electrical energy. Unfortunately, generating power through the use of steam necessarily involves the combustion of fossil fuels or the utilization of nuclear fuels whereas, the generation of electrical power through photovoltaics has proven to be too costly for large power generating systems. Thus, there presently exist disadvantages associated with these prior art power generating systems.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the power generation art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a power generation system in which a refrigerant is circulated within a closed-loop thermal transfer system having an evaporator exposed to solar energy and a condenser exposed to a significant heat sink such as a body of water, with the circulating refrigerant driving an alternator or generator to produce electrical power.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
For the purpose of summarizing this invention, this invention comprises a solar-based power generating system including an electrical alternator or generator for generating electrical power in which the alternator or generator is driven by a refrigerant circulating through a closed-loop heat transfer system including an evaporator exposed to solar energy and a condenser disposed within a large heat sink such as a body of water.
Preferably, the refrigerant comprises a fluid having a low boiling point which readily boils to produce a high pressure gas when exposed to solar energy impending upon the evaporator. The high pressure gaseous refrigerant is then employed to drive an alternator or generator that produces electrical power. The gas then flows into the condenser where it is condensed at a low pressure and temperature through the transfer of heat energy into the body of water in which the condenser is situated. The condensed, liquid refrigerant then returns to the evaporator to continuously repeat the thermal transfer cycle. Importantly, it is noted that the body of water provides such a significant heat sink to the to assure that adequate condensing of the refrigerant gas is achieved.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the evaporator comprises a solar collector containing the evaporator. A suitable frame is provided for positioning the solar collector with its evaporator in the air, preferably in a position immediately above the condenser positioned within the body of water so as to be shadowed by the evaporator and the portion of the body of water above it, from otherwise being heated by solar energy that would otherwise be incident onto the body of water immediately above the condenser. In this manner, increased efficiency is obtained due to the reduced heating of the body of water proximate to the condenser that would otherwise occur if it was not shadowed by the solar collector above. Further, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, the solar collector may comprise an upper transparent housing having the evaporator positioned therein so as to create a greenhouse effect proximate to the evaporator and thereby minimize heat loss that would otherwise occur due to wind or precipitation.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.